


Under the Moonlight

by exocholic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocholic/pseuds/exocholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there is Fire, there is Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Re-written version. Original cross-posted at [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/864899).

 

 

Baekhyun stirs from his sleep, hands blindly trying to find the warmth of the body that is supposed to be next to him – but he finds nothing. Instead, when he opens his eyes, he finds the man standing by the wide opened window. He was admiring the full moon, it seems, judging by his head looking upwards to the small hazed ball of light in the sky. He is not surprised.

 

For a moment, Baekhyun sits up to silently admire the man before him who stood half naked – well toned body alluringly lighted by the moon. At the _fire_ tattoo inked on the upper left of his back, his eyes set, and a ghost of a smile graces his lips as he feels his heart skip a beat.

 

As Baekhyun now stood up, he wrapped the bed sheet around his body for he was still fully naked from their previous lovemaking. And he makes his way to his lover, standing just behind him to finally admire the tattoo more up close.

 

Baekhyun had already seen it far too many times he had lost count, yet he has never gotten tired of it. And just like always, he lets his fingers trace the shape of the tattoo. He then leaves a soft kiss on it, before he circles his arms around the tall man’s waist as he hummed at the warmth that seeped back to his body like it never left.

 

 

 

 

The wind blew like a soft melodious tune, the night’s breeze brushing past the opened windows and fluttered the sheets of the bed, the black locks of a sleeping beauty. Chanyeol had admired his lover in his place by the window; never will he ever get tired of a sight he had seen countless of times in this room of theirs.

 

After a while of nothing but staring at the man he knew was only covered by the white velvet sheets, with a tickling sensation to his chest as he heard quiet puppy sounds, Chanyeol turns around to face the outside. Baekhyun will soon wake up from the loss of his warmth, he knew.

 

It has become a routine for Chanyeol: to wake up before Baekhyun after a session of lovemaking, to stand by the windows that let in the winds of the outside, to watch in silence as he let reality blanket him with the presence of his lover, and to watch the sky as he waited for that familiar touch of warmth. And when he does feel it, tracing that inked part of his back, does he turn back around to admire again the beauty of the man he dearly loves now up close.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was illuminated by the moonlight; accentuating the soft features of his face to the milky smooth skin of his body. And when he smiles, Chanyeol sees a beauty no one can compare. He brings a hand up to cup Baekhyun’s face, caressing it with fond as he stared at the eyes that looked at him with that familiar spark of love. He then slowly trails down to the _light_ tattoo inked on Baekhyun’s chest just above his heart that seemingly glowed under the moonlight’s touch.

 

Chanyeol was first looking at him deeply, a grace of a smile lighting up his face in mirror to his own. Baekhyun’s heart swells, of a heavy weight of love for he can see, he can feel. Not once had he seen that emotion falter, not once in the ten years they have been together. When Chanyeol’s eyes trail down to his own tattoo, he feels a tug on his heart. And when gentle fingers graze it, tracing its shape in familiarity, he feels a kick of life.

 

Like their souls were linked by the black mark on their bodies.

 

 _It is_.

 

 

 

 

At a rush of emotions, Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun. A slow gentle one that gradually turns passionate as they both poured out their feelings; once more like the kisses they had not too long ago had not happened, like ten whole years was not enough.

 

As Chanyeol’s hand began to leave traces of heat on his body, Baekhyun moans. He is then lifted, a short break to their kiss as he was gently placed atop the windowsill. The bedsheet that was wrapped around his body now have pooled on his waist flowing down to the floor revealing far more. Yet again, Chanyeol was presented that ever beauty.

 

Ten years may have passed, but Baekhyun still felt his cheeks burn as Chanyeol stared. He was not bare naked, with his lower body still delicately covered by the last ends of the bedsheet. But with eyes staring at him so darkly yet so heavy with unsaid emotions of what he knew was sheer love, he can never help it.

Ten years may have passed, but Chanyeol is still, to this day, left breathless of an image he had seen and imprinted in his mind a million times. It never failed to encase him in heat, to waken his desire of ravishing this man before him, to constrict his chest of physical like pain of the feelings that never left, just impossibly grew every time.

 

When a strong wind blew that rustled the trees loudly outside, they share another smile; shy yet lovely for Baekhyun, and handsome and genuine for Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol leans in to kiss Baekhyun’s chin, guiding his legs to wrap around his waist. Baekhyun leaves a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose, circling his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. And from there, Chanyeol begins to trail kisses down Baekhyun’s jaw to his chest.

 

 _“Mine.”_ Chanyeol whispers after leaving a kiss on Baekhyun’s inked tattoo. _“All mine.”_ He adds as he came back to claim his lover’s lips.

 

Baekhyun’s reply was never said out loud, Chanyeol never gave him a chance. But he knew his answer – from the grip on his shoulder, to his legs wrapping tighter, to the scratch on his back where his own inked tattoo was marked.

 

_Yours. All yours._

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten years has their love been bloomed by the mark on their bodies; permanent reminders that they were _meant for each other and no one else’s_. And it will probably be another thousand later till it wilts, or perhaps even _never_.

 

_Where there is Fire, there is Light._

 

 


End file.
